Mr Fortune-Teller
by EliwaFlynn
Summary: Lucifer always used palm fortune-telling to his advantage in order to hold his best friend Sam's hand. (I listened to the song "I Wanna" by The All-American Rejects while writing most this fic. You may wanna listen to it while reading it-if you'd like, of course).


**This is a fic I did for the FYSL exchange for summer 2013 on Tumblr. The prompter was inkyubus and the prompt was "palms." Hope you like it :)**

**Favorite/Review if you like it and tell me what you think!~**

* * *

Lucifer had a crush on Sam. It was obvious; everyone knew—well, almost everyone. No one really said anything, though, so that could be why Sam had no idea. They were friends, and Sam never noticed that every time Lucifer asked to see him palm to "read his future," it was just an excuse to hold his hand.

Lucifer would hold Sam's hand and gently stroke his palm, following each and every crease with his index finger. Sam would laugh as it tickled, trying to escape his hand from the other's, but Lucifer would only smile and hold on tight.

"Hold on! I'm reading your future!" he would pout, and Sam would poke Lucifer's forehead in an attempt to make him let go.

"You always read it! Don't you think you could go one day without doing it?"

"No," he would smile defiantly and turn his attention back to the palm that was right in front of him.

He would occasionally talk about things Sam would do in the far future, but usually it was things about the next week, next day, or next hour. It would usually be a sneaky way to make them do things together.

One day, they ran into each other on campus in between classes. Of course Lucifer was already grabbing his friend's hand to read it (but mostly to hold).

"It says here that you want to see the new Star Trek movie that came out, and that we're going to run into each other at the movie theatre later today. Why don't we just make it easier for Fate and go together?"

Sam laughed, oblivious to everything. "Yeah, okay, that sounds reasonable," he said with a grin on his face. "What would I do without your palm-reading?" He pulled his hand back when Lucifer let go, and he ruffled the sandy-blond's hair playfully.

"What time do you want to go?" Lucifer asked after smacking away Sam's hand.

"I thought you read it all in my palm, Mr. Soothsayer?" Sam raised an eyebrow jokingly.

"You can't purposefully foresee certain things, Sam! I'm not God," the other crossed his arms indignantly. "Since you insist, though, I'll just choose. How about after we're done with our classes for the day? I'm done at two."

Sam looked over at his phone to check the time. "I finish around that time, too. I'm actually running to my next-to-last class—I should get going. See you at this exact spot at around two?" Sam was already walking passed his friend and patting him on the back.

"Yeah, I'll see you around! We'll take my car since you're a loser and walk to college. Don't be late!" Lucifer smiled weakly, sad that Sam had to leave so soon.

**...**

The two could be seen laughing while walking out of the movie theatre. "That movie was so amazing!" Lucifer exclaimed and looked up at his best friend for his opinion. He noticed that Sam was beaming.

"It was _awesome_, for a lack of better words," Sam added with a wink.

They then reached Lucifer's car and stood there for a few seconds, trying to figure out if they wanted to say goodbye or stay talking for a bit longer. Neither of them seemed keen on doing the former, so Lucifer grabbed Sam's hand again without a word and just stared at it for a few moments.

Sam let him and bowed his head with laughter, his long hair falling over his face when he brought his head back up again. "What? What do you see?"

"You're hungry," Lucifer quickly but cleverly chose his answer, "And I am too—didn't have to read up on that bit—" he added with a laugh, "And so we're going to go eat somewhere relatively cheap but also relatively healthy for our herbivore over here."

"I told you that I'll eat meat if I feel like it, but I just prefer other things over it," Sam objected and pushed Lucifer with his free hand.

"Yeah, well, you're a moose and they don't eat meat—at least I don't think…" Lucifer regrettably let go of Sam's hand and immediately put his own in his pockets. He peered up at his tall friend and said, "Well, what do you say?"

"Well, isn't this Fate telling us what is going to happen?" Sam asked with a grin, "Even if we were to leave now, we'd probably end up at the same place anyway, right?"

"Yeah, most definitely. No way around it," Lucifer sneered, "But I didn't see far enough into _where _we'll be going, so, I guess that can be up to you."

Sam thought for a bit and then rested a hand on his hip. "To be honest, I'm not _that _hungry—could we just go to an ice cream place, or something?"

Smiling, Lucifer gently elbowed Sam in the stomach with a, "I'm totally up for ice cream. There's a Carvel right around here. I'll lead the way!" He then ran over to his car and barely waited for Sam to stumble into the passenger seat.

**...**

Once they made it to the ice cream store, Sam rushed up to Lucifer, who was already at the entrance of the store. "Hey, wait up! You're too fast for me, gosh," Sam panted after he caught up to his friend.

"Dude," Lucifer laughed and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Sammy. You're just too slow," he snickered and opened the door. "Ladies first," he flashed a grin at the taller boy, who rolled his eyes. "What? You're the one with the luscious hair," Lucifer added while walking close behind Sam.

They both walked up to the counter while elbowing each other playfully and laughing. "Um—" Sam laughed softly when Lucifer poked him in the side, "I'd like your specialty sherbet, please."

"And, uh, I'll just have the half-and-half or whatever soft serve in a cone," Lucifer smiled at the guy behind the counter.

The man nodded and started working on their desserts when Lucifer noticed that Sam was taking out his wallet. "Hey, hey, whoa," he said and grabbed Sam's free hand, "Your palm here says that _I'm _the one who's going to be paying for the both of us."

"Whoa, dude—no, I'm not letting you do that! No way!" Sam objected, but Lucifer slapped the wallet out of his hand, causing it to land a bit away from the two of them.

"Whoops," the shorter one grinned devilishly, "Right, then—go get it!"

Sam glared at Lucifer and ran towards the wallet, but by the time he reached the counter again, Lucifer was already paying with his card. "Too late, babe," Lucifer smirked and slid his card back into his wallet. "It's already paid for. Can't go back now," he smiled.

Just then, the man handed them their ice cream and the two boys thanked him before walking over to one of the booths by the doorway. Sam was still annoyed at Lucifer for paying, but Lucifer just grabbed Sam's hand again and slapped it away when he was done reading it.

"So?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow and waiting for Lucifer to tell him what was going to happen next. He took a spoonful of his sherbet and watched the other.

Lucifer shook his head. "I'll tell ya later. Just eat your weird, healthy ice cream, you boring boy," he stuck his tongue out at Sam and then took a bite from his ice cream.

Laughing, Sam pushed Lucifer by the shoulder, which caused Lucifer to instinctively take his finger and swipe it on his ice cream, quickly smearing it on Sam's nose.  
"AHH, _gross_!" Sam yelped as he wiped it from his nose. "Dude! What the hell?" he laughed. Lucifer smirked and reached to smudge more ice cream on Sam's face.

"Hey, hey, _hey—_No, you don't!" Sam got a bunch of sherbet on his fingers and wiped it down Lucifer's cheek, causing the other to let out a gasp of disbelief and then laughter. Lucifer reached forward to slap Sam in the face with more ice cream, but the taller boy grabbed his arms and held them down to the counter. "Nope! You're not getting me again; I win!"

"No fair!" Lucifer whined, trying to free his arms from Sam's grip. "Let me go!"

"Only if you promise to be a good boy and eat your ice cream instead of playing with it," Sam said in a mocking tone.

"Yes, _Mother_," Lucifer sneered, "Whatever you say." Unfortunately for Sam, Lucifer lunged his ice cream at Sam's forehead as soon as he was let go.

"Eeeeeeew," Sam pouted as he wiped his forehead. "You said you would stop, you jerk!"

Grabbing Sam's clean hand, Lucifer "read" it and laughed. "Sorry, but your hand says I'll keep doing this," he smiled. Sam slapped his hand away and took a napkin to clean up his face.

"Gahhh, Luci—" Sam complained as he wiped the ice cream off, but stopped when he realized what he just said. _Did I just say "Luci"?_ he thought.

"What did you just call me?" Lucifer paused, raising an eyebrow. "Did you just give me a _nickname?_" He grinned. "You know what that means! You can't complain about me calling you Sammy anymore!"

"I—it was by mistake, I swear," Sam scratched the back of his head nervously.

"No, no, no; that wasn't by mistake. I'll take it as me being able to call you _Sammy _without you whining about it," Lucifer spoke as he triumphantly took big bites out of his ice cream cone.

Sam sighed, a grin on his face. "Okay, fine. Damn it, this is all the ice cream's fault," he laughed.

"Don't blame the ice cream—rude!"

The two of them laughed hard and Lucifer leaned his head against Sam's arm while he tried to contain his laughter. Once they settled down and sighed happily, Lucifer looked up at Sam who looked down at him. They were both smiling, but the smiles gradually disappeared as they stared at each other for a little while. It was different than normal stares, making the both of them paralyzed. Sam's breath hitched and Lucifer felt his heart beat faster. He had to do something—_anything_—and so he smirked and punched Sam's arm playfully, trying to play off whatever happened just then.

"Now eat your friggin not-ice cream."

**...**

After finally settling down and finishing their ice cream without smothering it all over each other, they headed over a park near a river to hang out a bit more, since Lucifer insisted that that was what Sam's palms indicated. Sam didn't understand why Lucifer kept reading his palms that day—it was more than usual and it kept talking about the two of them doing things together. Although Sam didn't mind, of course.

Lucifer seemed more quiet than usual; their playing Frisbee at night ended after the two of them ran for it and bumped into each other, causing headaches and bruises all over their bodies. They were sitting on a bench and finished talking about random things, and neither was able to think about what else to say.

"Hey, Luci. You okay?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, no, I'm good," Lucifer turned to his friend and smiled.

After a few moments of silence, though, Lucifer cleared his throat and started to speak again. "So, we've been friends for a long time, right, Sammy?" he asked.

"What, do you need to consult my palms for the past, too?" Sam replied, causing Lucifer to punch him in the shoulder rather hard. "Owwww," Sam whined as he rubbed his shoulder.

"I'm serious, you jerk," the blond one shook his head with a small smile on his face.

"What's with the question when you already know the answer?" Sam asked.

"Well, I mean—Nevermind, haha, it's not that important," Lucifer waved his hand in the air, thinking twice about what he wanted to talk about. Sam frowned at him, but Lucifer didn't say anything else.

Sam then did something that neither of them expected: he reached out for Lucifer's hand and jerked it towards him. He opened his friend's hand and traced his fingers over the lines of Lucifer's palms, causing Lucifer to bite his lip and feel his stomach jolt. He had _no _idea what Sam was doing.

Looking at Lucifer's hand rather hard, Sam started to squint and act as if he were concentrating on the information in front of him. "Your hand here says that you have something important to talk to me about," he spoke softly, still running his index finger over the other's hand.

"Does it, really?" Lucifer spoke back a bit quieter. He tried moving his hand away from Sam, but it was to no avail.

"Yes, and _I'm not done_," he said sternly, still staring at Lucifer's palm. He then grabbed Lucifer's free hand with his own free hand, still holding Lucifer's other hand. He opened that hand as well and watched that palm closely.

"It's telling me it's something _really_ important," he looked up at Lucifer again.

"What would make you say that?" Lucifer fidgeted on the bench, not entirely sure how he was giving off that vibe, too.

"Dude, your palms are sweating really bad," Sam smiled, causing Lucifer to laugh softly. "You gonna tell me what it is you need to say?"

Lucifer jerked his hands away from Sam's clutches, making it_his _turn to read Sam's palms again. He scrunched his brow and traced everywhere on Sam's palm before speaking: "It says there's someone special in your life," he started. Sam kept eyeing him curiously, causing Lucifer to keep his eye contact strictly to the hands in front of him.

"Someone you'd do anything for. Someone you feel your… heart flutter for," he continued, "Someone is in your life and you want to tell them exactly how you feel but you're pretty sure they don't even look at you in that way."

"Wait, that's not—" Sam started, but Lucifer shushed him right away.

"You have so much fun with that special person, and would love to continue doing those fun things til the end of time—you want to be by their side and see their smile; see them laugh… Watch them get ice cream on their face," he smiled to himself, feeing completely stupid, "And you want to tell them that you always… Find the opportunity to grab their hand and just feel their skin touching yours in the softest of ways. And that you… Love them…" He pulled his hand away from Sam and couldn't get himself to look up at him. He looked away, feeling completely embarrassed. He couldn't believe what he just did.

To his surprise, though, Sam hurriedly grabbed Lucifer's closest hand with both of his, staring intently at it. He didn't speak for a while, causing Lucifer to look up, confused. Sam stroked Lucifer's hand and started to speak: "You don't know what to do—you've always felt strange, but always pushed that feeling aside. It was always there, hidden so well that you even started to believe it did not exist. You felt silly for your feelings, thinking that the other would not feel the same way—not even in a million years. You wanted to make them see you, but you didn't want to make a fool of yourself."

He paused and took a deep breath, still looking at the hand in his clutches. "You realize now that it was a stupid mistake and that they do care for you in the same way and that there is nothing else hide and that you… Love them, too." He could feel his hands and Lucifer's growing sweaty from nervousness. Sheepishly looking up, he grabbed Lucifer's other hand, but this time he moved both of Lucifer's hands so both their palms were touching, and he slid his fingers in between Lucifer's, interlocking them.

Lucifer then looked up at Sam, his eyes misty and his face a bit red. He was going to speak, but Sam shook his head, which told him not to. Sam held onto the other's hands tightly, as if he were never going to let go. He started to lean his whole body forward, almost causing Lucifer to fall off of the bench. Gaining control, Lucifer kept his eyes locked with Sam's, thinking that maybe he was imagining things. He scooted a bit closer to Sam, feeling the tightness in the grip of their hands. Their palms were so close and tight against each other that Lucifer could swear that he felt Sam's pulse—and it was moving fast.

It all happened in a sort of blur, neither of them knowing who moved first or when. All they knew was that Lucifer was now on top of Sam's lap, the two of them glued together, and their lips pressed against each other. Lucifer let go of Sam's hands and wrapped his arms around his neck, Sam doing the same but around Lucifer's waist.

They continued kissing softly, almost barely, as if their lips were the most fragile things in the world. It was tender, sweet, and lovely. Sam pushed into the kiss a bit more, holding Lucifer as close as he could while he gently pushed him back so he would lay down on the bench. Lucifer obliged and clung onto Sam for dear life while he was still being kissed.

Right after doing so, Lucifer pulled away from the kiss, the both of them completely breathless. "What did you just… Do…?" he asked, completely baffled, "I swear to God, Sammy, I could have sworn you had_no _feelings for me at all."

Sam leaned his body against Lucifer's and smiled shyly, "Didn't I already tell you everything? Do you need me to read your palm again because I cou—"

Interrupting Sam, Lucifer pulled him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him passionately. Sam smiled into the kiss and moved his hands to hold onto Lucifer's hips, feeling their heartbeats moving so quickly but together in harmony.

Sam's kisses trailed from Lucifer's lips down to his jaw and then down to his neck. He also grabbed one of Lucifer's hands and kissed the palm multiple times, causing the both of them to laugh.

They couldn't get enough of kissing or touching—kisses travelled everywhere as well as hands. They smiled and laughed for the most part, enjoying being so close. Soon enough, they were ripping off their shirts, jumping into the river and tackling each other, continually kissing.

Eventually, a desire for a soft kiss grew into the dire need for more. They swayed hips together, kissed each other's necks and sucked on one another's tongues. The rest of their clothes were taken off and thrown out of the water as they held close and moved slowly. They kissed underwater, swimming with their bodies close to each other.

Lucifer pinned Sam against the bank and kissed him all over his body. The taller one gasped from pleasure and clawed at Lucifer's back. Sam held onto Lucifer's hips as they kissed once again, moving against each other softly but with much pleasure.

It continued like that for a while, the two mesmerized in each other's presence and touches. It was as if no one else in the world existed—ever—and they even forgot to breathe for the most part.

Lucifer held Sam close as he thrust into him slowly and gently, also relieving Sam with his hand. Both of them were lost in each other's eyes and the electricity soaring through their bodies as they moved in sync. Occasional kisses led to grunts, which led to loud moans as they both could barely hold back.

Soon enough, they were at their peak and Sam released with a gasp as soon as he felt Lucifer do so. They continued to move through the final jerks of pleasure of their bodies, kissing away their final moans. They groaned out each other's names right after they had finished, Sam then leaning forward to lazily ghost his lips over Lucifer's before slumping back down. Lucifer rested his head on Sam's chest, enjoying the sound of his heart. They stayed like that for a bit.

Eventually, though, they both realized that it was very late and that they should return home right away, as much as they never wanted to leave that place ever again. They reluctantly got out of the water and put their clothes back on, kisses interrupting their every move.

**...**

Lucifer insisted to drive Sam over to his house, not taking "no" for an answer and protesting against Sam's idea of him walking home alone. Once they got there, though, the two couldn't say goodbye. They continued to kiss and hold each other, but then Sam's phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

_"Sammy, you're really late. I know exactly who you're with and I swear to God, if you don't come in here now, I'm going to go out there myself and pull you away."_ Dean's protective voice was loud enough to where Lucifer could hear it.

"Okay, Dean," Sam rolled his eyes and then hung up, putting his phone back in his pocket. "Ugh, Dean is telling me to go inside," he said, not wanting to leave. Lucifer grabbed Sam's arms and squeezed them.

"I love you, Sammy," Lucifer whispered.

"I love you, too, Luce," Sam replied with a smile.

"Sam!" Dean's voice called from the house. Sam sighed, his facial expression telling Lucifer that he'd better run inside.

"Wait," Lucifer grabbed Sam's hand for the last time that day and gave it a kiss before reading it. "I see the far future," he spoke, "It says that you'll be here with me forever." He smiled up at Sam.

Sam grinned, pulling Lucifer close and giving him a tender kiss. "I didn't need you to read my palm in order to know that."


End file.
